


Jump

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, F/M, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are up to no good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Jump"

"Jump!"

Molly put down her knitting and listened closely. She wasn't sure where the yell had come from, but she had a fair idea. A moment later she heard it again.

"C'mon, jump!"

Sure of it now, she cleared her lap and rushed from the living room. Out of the house and across the yard, she discovered Percy and Ron up in the gnarled crabapple tree, and Charlie, Bill, the twins, and a pile of pillows below it.

"Jump you fraidy-kneazle!" Fred declared as she stormed up.

"William Arthur Wealsey!" she shouted. "How dare you let your brothers jump out of this tree!" she demanded.

All six boys froze, and Molly whipped out her wand. A quick levitation spell had Percy and Ron back on the ground where they belonged. "Into the house, all of you!" She demanded. "Just you wait until your father comes home!" she added. Seeing the looks Bill and Charlie exchanged, she assumed that they had some new blackmail over their father. Probably to do with another one of his muggle toys that no one thought she knew about.

"On second thought" she said, hustling the boys into the house, "just you wait until your gradmum finds out!"

At their stricken looks, she knew that she had won. They'd never jump out of that tree again!


End file.
